ThunderClan Leader's Den
This is where Bramblestar sleeps. The entrance to the den is on top of the highledge. It is in a cave with bramble tentrils at the entrance. Roleplaying Bramblestar flicked his tail as he yawned and woke up. He was proud of his clan. He wondered if Firestar would have lead the clan any differenty than he had. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Brackenfur stumbbles in and falls asleep. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, Brackenfur?" Bramblestar asks. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "What?" Brackenfur flicks his tail grumpily. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "You're in my den." Bramblestar commented. "Do you need something?" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Oh....I thought this was the warriors den..." Brackenfur looks around (Lol, I thought it was the warrior den XD I don't know why I posted this in here xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:22, January 22, 2013 (UTC) (lol) Bramblestar let out a mrrow of amusement. "Were there kits harrassing you out in the camp?" Bramblestar asked. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:46, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, but...I think I'm getting old....too old." Brackenfur mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:52, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "Would you like to move to the elders den?" Bramblestar asks. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 00:10, January 24, 2013 (UTC) "Yes," Brackenfur mews, "I think it's time." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC) "I shall announce it to the clan soon then." Bramblestar told Brackenfur. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 23:03, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks." Brackenfur sits a moment, resting. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:41, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "You know, I am proud to have fought beside you as a warrior. You've been a great addition to ThunderClan." Bramblestar tells the elderly warrior. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 02:22, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks." He wezzes (lol, dun know how to spell that xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:08, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (lol) "Your welcome." Bramblestar glances at what's going on in the camp. "I'll announce your retirement to the clan when the patrol that's leaving returns." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:26, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Alright." He mews, not showing any signs of getting up. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "You can rest here if you want." Bramblestar offered. "You seem tired." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:23, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks." Brackenfur mews, his head dropping, and he fell asleep. (It's cute but sad at the same time ;n; ) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC) (lol) Bramblestar padded out to the camp to leave Brackenfur in peace. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Brackenfur snores softly to himself. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 23:02, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dens Category:Roleplay Category:Territory Category:Camps Category:ThunderClan Category:ThunderClan Territory